Pour sauver un mangemort
by CMALFOY
Summary: Un choix difficile pour Hermione épouser ou condamner un mangemort
1. Chapter 2

Pour sauver un mangemort :

Chapitre 1 : sacré dilemme

La nouvelle venait de tomber. Hermione devait épouser un mangemort.

Hermione se remémora le début de sa journée. Comment en était elle arrivée là ?

, le père de Ron était devenu le nouveau 1er ministre à la chute de Voldemort. Il avait convié Hermione à un rendez vous officiel au ministère ce matin.

En présence de Mc Gonagall, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, le premier ministre avait fait l'éloge du courage d'Hermione et de ses amis durant la dernière bataille puis en était venu à la raison de l'entretien.

Un mangemort allez être tué par le baiser du détraqueur en raison de son implication lors de la dernière guerre. Hors, la situation n'était pas simple, Dumbledore avait lui même demandé à Mc Gonagall de veiller sur le jeune homme, il le croyait innocent, victime de Voldemort et non complice. Mc Gonagall n'était pas franchement convaincu tout comme M. Weasley, mais elle défendait farouchement les dernières volontés de Dumbledore Elle s'était toujours rangée derrière l'avis de Dumbledore sur les gens.

Le premier ministre expliqua à Hermione son rôle, elle devait épouser cet ancien mangemort pour le sauver. C'était la seule solution pour le racheter aux yeux de la communauté sorcière.

Hermione devait réfléchir et rendre une réponse le lendemain.

Une journée seulement pour décider de tout le reste de sa vie.

Ils ne lui avaient même pas révélé l'identité du mystérieux ex-mangemort !

Ça devait être terrible.

Elle se rendit aux ascenseurs pour quitter le ministère, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie rentrer chez elle sur le chemin de traverse. Une journée c'était si peu…

-Tu ne vas pas accepter Granger.

-Malfoy il ne manquait plus que toi, se retrouver dans un ascenseur avec toi quel bonheur !

-N'accepte pas

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je suis au courant de la proposition de Weasley père !

-oh ça ne te regarde pas !

-tu ne vas pas dire oui !

-je ne sais pas encore

-mais rend toi compte

-occupe toi de toi ! En quoi les affaires d'une sang de bourbe peut intéresser le grand Malfoy

-je sais ce que c'est de ne pas avoir le choix

-j ai le choix

-justement refuse cette proposition idiote

-ce n'est pas si simple

-si c'est simple de dire non

-je vais être responsable de la vie ou plutôt de la mort de quelqu'un

-et par pitié tu vas épouser ce mangemort

-ce n'est pas par pitié je dois y réfléchir

-sais tu au moins de qui il s'agit ?

-non…

-tu en as assez fait, toi , Potter, Weasley vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup pour la communauté sorcière, tu dois laisser tomber, c'est au tour du ministère de se débrouiller

-ce n'est pas si simple

-mais imagine Granger se marier , tu devras l'embrasser devant les journalistes pour la crédibilité, tu t'imagines avoir des enfants dans ces conditions, vas tu mettre ta vie entre parenthèses ?

-Malefoy pourquoi te préoccupes tu de mon avenir ?

-en as tu parlé à Potter je suis sur qu'il sera contre, Weasley aussi !

-ça ne les regarde pas pour l'instant

-arrêtes d'être aussi têtue tu n'es plus à Poudlard tu n'as pas à plaire à Mc Gonagall

-comment sais tu toutes ces choses ?

-…

-Malfoy qu'est ce que tu sais que j'ignore

-je connais l'identité de ton futur « mari » et crois moi tu n'as aucune envie de l'épouser

-c'est à moi d'en juger, de toute façon ce sera un faux mariage

-la gazette ne te lâchera pas , tu seras surveillée , épiée, crois tu pouvoir faire ta vie avec quelqu' un d'autre tout en étant marié ? A la première erreur, j'… il ira à Azkaban et tu auras échoué à le sauver, laisse tomber Granger

-qui est-ce ? ce sera plus facile de décider si je sais de qui il s'agit

-l'ascenseur est arrivé Granger il faut y aller

- Malefoy répond moi

-c'est moi Granger alors laisse tomber je ne dois pas être sauvé.

A la nouvelle, Hermione en resta figée. « C'est donc lui, tout s'explique Dumbledore a toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas responsable.

La décision sera encore plus difficile à prendre ce n'est pas un étranger, il a mon âge, mais c'est Malefoy comment épouser Malefoy ! »


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 2 : Que l'aventure commence !

Hermione arriva au ministère le lendemain matin assez tôt. Elle devait rendre sa décision au ministre : épouser Malfoy et lui éviter le baiser du détraqueur ou refuser et le condamner.

Elle n'avait pas réussie à fermer l'œil de la nuit. A un moment, elle hésita à appeler ses amis et à tout leur révéler pour avoir leurs conseils, mais elle douta de leur impartialité et préféra rester seule et décider elle même de son avenir.

Elle était sure que Ron et Harry lui hurleraient dessus d'avoir pu penser épouser Malefoy, mais une petite voix en elle lui fit repenser qu'Harry avait déjà sauver Malefoy à deux reprises il eu ce choix le sauver ou le laisser mourir. Et malgré sa rancœur il l'avait sauvé et depuis ils se respectaient aucune amitié n'était née mais la hache de guerre était enterrée.

Le choix d'Hermione était différent un choix, un seul choix marquerait sa vie définitivement.

Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées assise dans un couloir du ministère à une heure où très peu de personnes étaient arrivées travailler quand elle fut surprise d'entendre qu'on s'adressait à elle :

-mal dormie Granger

-on peut dire ça

-et toi comment vas tu ?

-Granger petite Granger depuis quand t'intéresses tu à mon bien être

-tu as raison j espère que tu vas mal Malfoy !

-merci !

Même dans une situation critique pour lui, Malfoy gardait son masque, il restait toujours impassible.

-tu as pris ta décision

-oui

-et…

-épouse moi

-quoi ?

-tu as bien compris on va se marier Malfoy

-je refuse

-de mieux en mieux .Tu préfères mourir que de m'épouser toujours ces préjugés

-tu ne comprends rien je ne veux pas de ta pitié

-quelle pitié ?

-je sais que chez Gryffondor sauver le monde est votre devise mais as tu réfléchis que je ne devais pas être sauvé que je ne le méritais pas

-Dumbledore avait confiance en toi

-ah alors toujours fidèle à l'armée de Dumbledore , mais il est mort, tu as quitté Poudlard tu peux penser par toi même Granger

-son jugement compte pour moi, comme celui d'Harry lui aussi t'as sauvé il a du pensé que tu n'était pas irrécupérable !

-Granger te rends tu comptes dans quel pétrin tu t'es mise ?

-je commence à m'en rendre compte

-ce n'est que le début c'est facile pour l'instant mais que feras tu quand tu devras m'embrasser, vivre avec moi pour convaincre les journalistes, le ministère, tes amis, ta famille car tu seras liés par un serment nous seuls, le ministre et Mc Gonagall connaîtront la vérité.

-je devrais y arriver

-Granger , ce sera une vie de mensonge

-j y arriverai

-tu essayes de t'en persuader mais réfléchis encore, on sera marié un mariage sorcier donc pas d'échappatoire pas d'autre amour possible,

-de toute façon je suis célibataire !

-tu es têtue et les enfants tu voudras sûrement des enfants, il faudra peut être en avoir ensemble en sera tu capables ?

-je comprends Malefoy tu essayes de me décourager mais ma décision est prise je ferai des efforts et tu en feras on se supportera et on y arrivera, je ne te condamnerai pas c'est hors de question

-Granger…

-Hermione Drago voulez vous bien entrer dans mon bureau

-oui M le Ministre

-Alors Hermione je sais que la situation est difficile, Drago peut partir si tu le souhaites

-non il peut rester ma décision est prise, j'accepte le mariage.

-en es tu certaine je sais le sacrifice que tu fais

-ma décision est définitive

-et si c'est moi qui refuse ?

-M Malefoy nous en avons déjà discuté, c'est la seule solution ,vous avez vous même décidé qu'il s'agirait d'Hermione et d'aucun autre héros de guerre

-comment…

-Oui oui bon c'est d'accord

-Comment ça il m'a choisi ?

-Eh bien, avec Minerva nous avons expliqué la situation à Drago : que seul un mariage avec une personne irréprochable pouvait le sauver et il a décidé que se serait toi et personne d'autre

-évidemment qui mieux que miss je sais tout peut paraître irréprochable !

-enfin bref, je vais préparer les papiers et les fiançailles auront lieu la semaine prochaine

-au manoir Malefoy se sera parfait

-euh j'ai mon mot à dire

-bien sur Granger

-Drago , Hermione je pense qu il va falloir vous appelez par vos prénoms pour deux futurs mariés il va falloir être convaincant. Vous avez une semaine, pour cela

L'entretien avec le ministre était terminé, Hermione et Drago en sortirent silencieux.

La semaine prochaine leur union sera annoncée.

-Comment vais-je l'annoncer à Harry, Ron ….

-Ils vont être ravis !

-Malefoy enlève ce sourire

-mais voyons Hermione ma chérie c'est Drago !

-Malefoy nous sommes tous les deux pas la peine de jouer la comédie

-oui mais on pourrai nous surprendre il faut faire attention et être prêts

-mouais

-il va falloir que tu viennes habiter au manoir

-pourquoi

-on va se marier il va bien falloir que l'on vive ensemble

-pff et pourquoi pas chez moi

-tu plaisantes ça ne serait pas crédible

-je t'envoi des elfes ils vont venir prendre tes affaires à tout à l'heure…

Hermione se retrouva seule « et c'est parti courage Hermione tu fais le bon choix ! »


	3. Chapter 3 L'arrivée au domicile conjugal

Chapitre 3 : L'arrivée au domicile conjugal

Réponses aux reviews:

Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire et à Van3xxx, Kowala, Ero-Chikachu et Aodren, j'espère qu'avec ce chapitre vous allez avoir des réponses à vos questions , tenez moi au courant si vous avez aimé ce chapitre!

Chapitre 3: L'arrivée au domicile conjugal

19h00 Hermione avait pris aujourd'hui une décision irréversible : épouser Drago Malefoy ! En digne représente de la maison Gryffondor, Hermione avait accepté d'épouser Drago Malefoy (et

oui ce petit con arrogant de Serpentard !)

Ce n'était bien sur pas un mariage d'amour, il n'y avait que de l'animosité entre eux. Hermione avait décidé de l'épouser en connaissance de cause : pas de couteau sous la gorge ou de menaces, non, elle avait eu le choix, il est vrai qu'elle avait eu peu de temps pour réfléchir et le choix était limité mais néanmoins c'était sa décision.

19h05 Hermione se remémora comment tout avait basculé en deux jours :

Drago Malefoy avait joué un rôle pendant la guerre, mais personne n'était capable de dire ce qu'il avait réellement fait , pour certains il était un mangemort comme son père détestant les sangs de bourbe et autres sangs impurs, pour d'autres il n'était que la marionnette de son père ou de Voldemort celui-qui-est-mort-et-dont-on-peut-prononcer-le-nom, un pantin qui avait trop peur de mourir et qui suivait les ordres.

Dumbledore avant sa mort avait expliqué au professeur McGonagall qu'il était convaincu de l'innocence de Malefoy fils, qu'il avait besoin d'aide. C'est pourquoi à la fin de la guerre, alors que beaucoup de membres du ministère cherchaient à faire tomber les mangemorts (plus ou moins coupables, de simples rumeurs suffisaient) Mc Gonagall pris la défense de Drago elle s'en portait garante. Le ministère accepta avec beaucoup de réticences, ses membres étaient d'accord pour ne pas juger Drago Malefoy pour l'instant à condition d'amener des preuves . Le ministère refusait de le déclarer innocent officiellement. Aux yeux de tous, Malefoy se retrouvait coupable en liberté, il risquait même d'être jugé à tout moment si un membre du ministère décidait de faire du zèle.

C'est pourquoi McGonagall trouva comme solution qu'il prouve son innocence publiquement en épousant un sang impur, assez connu de surcroit, il apparaitrait alors évident à la communauté sorcière qu'il n'était pas ou plus un dangereux mangemort.

La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard proposa à Malefoy l'idée puis plusieurs candidates , il les refusa toutes , il n'accepta qu'au nom d'Hermione.

19H15 Hermione était toujours plongée dans ses réflexions quand la porte devant elle s'ouvrit

-Vas-tu te décider à entrer, cela fait un moment que tu attends… Granger je te parle !

Hermione revint à la réalité face à un Malefoy agacé

-oui Drago, je croyais qu'il fallait s'appeler par nos prénoms mon chéri ? Hermione accentua ce dernier mot

-en effet… Drago essayait de conserver son calme, les elfes de maison ont apporté tes affaires enfin ton semblant d'affaires !

-ne commence pas Malef…Drago,tout le monde n'a pas eu des parents richissimes !

-c'est ce que j'ai pu constaté ! Un elfe va te faire visiter le manoir et ta chambre

-ma chambre ?

-j'ai pensé Hermione qu'il valait peut être mieux y aller progressivement, mais bien sur dans quelques temps surtout quand tout le monde sera au courant de notre mariage il sera impossible de faire chambre à part

-oui c'est vrai, merci de ton attention Drago

-oh ce n'est pas pour toi, c'est moi qui vais devoir m'habituer à toi !

Drago laissa alors Hermione visiter le manoir, cette dernière pensant que les choses difficiles ne faisaient que commencer.


	4. Chapter 4

Deux jours, cela faisait deux jours qu'Hermione habitait avec Drago Malefoy. Habitait était un bien grand mot, il fallait plutôt parlait de cohabitation ou de partage d'un espace commun entre deux personnes qui ne s'entendent pas.

Hermione avait une chambre bien à elle en tout cas jusqu'à l'annonce de leurs fiançailles et de leur mariage. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas de trop grandes difficultés à vivre avec Malefoy, il l'ignorait , l'espace du manoir le lui permettant.

Elle se demandait si leurs relations pourraient un jour être plus cordiales. Passer toute leur vie ensemble sans communiquer paraissait impossible aux yeux de la Gryffondor.

Lors de sa première soirée au manoir, Hermione avait visité le manoir accompagné d'un elfe de maison , toute la soirée y était passée vu la taille de cette immense bâtisse , la nuit même quand Hermione découvrit la fabuleuse bibliothèque. La fameuse créatrice de la SALE Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes avait laissé l'elfe vaquait à d'autres occupations . Seule, elle avait parcourue les nombreuses rangées de la bibliothèque.

Elle n'avait pas revu Malefoy junior de la soirée. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, qu'elle l'avait aperçu , leur conversation se résuma à un :

-Salut Granger je vais au ministère

Malefoy venait de transplaner et Hermione se retrouvait seule dans la salle à manger du manoir.

Elle voulait profiter de la journée pour régler quelques papiers notamment concernant son ancien logement. Elle ne travaillait pas ce jour là, il lui était donc plus facile de régler quelques affaires courantes.

Après la fin de la guerre, Hermione avait poursuivie ses études et avait intégré le ministère au département de la coopération magique internationale. Ce poste lui convenait parfaitement.

Demain, elle reprendrait le travail et dans quelques jours la communauté magique apprendrait sa « relation » avec Drago Malefoy.

Hermione se demandait comment convaincre l'opinion du sérieux de leur relation sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de relation.

Il était prévu qu'en fin d'après-midi, Hermione et Drago rencontre le ministre une nouvelle fois pour élaborer une stratégie. Il fallait bien sur convaincre les membres du ministère, la population sorcière mais également leur entourage ce qui n'allait pas être facile !

Hermione était célibataire tout comme Drago ce qui allait simplifier les choses de ce côté là. Pas de ruptures délicates en vue et d'un autre côté si Hermione avait été en couple et heureuse elle n'aurait peut être jamais envisagé de sauver Malefoy en l'épousant !

Elle se remémora son histoire avec Ron. Une brève histoire.

Hermione et Ron avait essayé de sortir ensemble étant très proches à la fin de la guerre mais rien n'allait quand il formait un couple ils ne se querellaient même pas non ils n'avaient rien à se dire une gêne permanente s'immiscer entre eux. D'un commun accord, ils préfèrèrent redevenir de très bons amis et finalement les choses reprirent leurs places, leur complicité revint. Harry qui était gêné de les voir si malheureux ensemble fut satisfait de retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis célibataires et heureux.

Ron se rapprocha de Lavande Brown qui avait beaucoup mûri selon lui, Harry et Hermione n'en était pas franchement convaincu mais Ron semblait heureux et c'était le principal.

Hermione ne connaissait que les grandes lignes de la vie sentimentale de Drago, par les médias essentiellement, le fils Malefoy n'étant pas très bavards ! Il avait eu quelques liaisons peu sérieuses pour la plupart puis avait rencontré Astoria Greengrass, leur histoire paraissait sérieuse mais du jour au lendemain ils s'étaient séparés, personne ne connaissant les raisons.

A la grande horloge du salon, 17 heures sonnés, il restait juste à Hermione le temps de se préparer et de transplaner au ministère.

Une fois prête, elle y retrouva Drago Malefoy devant le bureau du ministre. La secrétaire de les accueillit :

-Mlle Granger et M Malefoy bonjour, M le ministre aura un peu de retard pour votre rendez vous, je vous laisse patienter un instant dans ce salon.

Une fois la secrétaire repartie dans son bureau, Hermione essaya d'engager la conversation :

-Quand penses tu qu il va falloir annoncer notre décision ?

-Assez rapidement je suppose mais tu vas devoir avertir avant ton cher Potter !

-Il va peut être falloir que tu l'appelles Harry ?

-Et pourquoi ?

-Par respect pour ta fiancée peut être !

-Oh … on verra alors Granger

-Drago, Hermione venait de prendre un ton mielleux à la Ombrage, mon chéri je m'appelle Hermione voyons…

Drago commençait à se prendre au jeu

-En tant que futurs époux ma tendre on peut peut-être s'appeler par des noms plus doux . La main de Drago commençait à s'approcher dangereusement des hanches d'Hermione qui recula gênée

-C'est bon Malefoy nos prénoms suffiront très bien !

-Parfait !

Drago se demanda si finalement agaçer la Gryffondor ne pourrait pas devenir un de ses passe temps favoris !

venait d'ouvrir la porte :

-Bonjour, vous pouvez entrer, comment vas tu Hermione ?

-Dans les conditions actuelles ça va plutôt bien

-Je vous ai fait venir pour préparer avec vous la soirée d'annonce de vos fiançailles

Hermione demanda la date

-Demain soir au Manoir

-Comment demain ? déjà…Hermione changea de couleur

-En effet Hermione demain car tu vois , certaines rumeurs commencent à courir, comme quoi tu as quitté ton logement, que personne ne sait où tu es partie habiter

Drago qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole :

-Si demain soir la soirée d'annonce a lieu, cela signifie que dès ce soir nous devons commencer à prévenir nos proches ?

-En effet , Drago, Hermione si vous êtes d'accord j'ai pensé que vous pouviez venir dîner au terrier ensemble , tous les proches d'Hermione seront là c'est l'anniversaire de Ginny. Hermione tu avais prévu de venir.

-La pauvre Ginny s'exclama Hermione nous n'allons pas lui gâcher sa fête !

-Hermione repris M Weasley je ne crois pas que Ginny sera la personne qui réagira le plus mal

-Potter ! répondit Drago

-Je pense que Harry comme les autres peuvent comprendre, bien sur vous ne pouvez leur dire la vérité, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un puisse mettre la puce à l'oreille du département de justice magique. Vous allez devoir être convaincant !

A ce soir !

Drago et Hermione quittèrent M Weasley et transplanèrent au Manoir.

Drago semblait dépité.

-Oui je sais tout se bouscule Drago

-Quoi ? Non c'est pas ça, je pensais à Weasley il est ministre maintenant et il habite toujours ce terrier non mais vraiment !

-Tu te moques de moi ? Il n'y a que ça qui t'inquiète !

-Oh ça va ! Bien sur que ça m'inquiète si on se débrouille mal je risque Azkaban au mieux !

-Dans ce cas, nous devons nous préparer

-C'est à dire Grang… Hermione ?

-Il ne va pas suffire de leur dire salut tout le monde on va se marier. Ils vont nous poser pleins de questions depuis quand nous sommes ensembles , depuis quand on s'apprécie, pourquoi se marier …

-Et bien on verra au moment venu

-Non il faut réfléchir et prévoir un plan de bataille

-Oh ça va Miss je sais tout, tu ne prépares pas les Aspics !

-Bon puisque tu le vois comme ça…

C'est une Hermione en colère qui laissa Drago Malefoy planté dans l'entrée.

A 19h30, Hermione arriva dans le salon, Drago l'attendait.

-Je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure mais ça va bien se passer

-Ecoute je ne suis plus sure

-Hermione où est le courage Gryffondor ? Tu vas voir tes amis, ce n'est rien demain matin se sont mes amis que tu vas voir !

-Oh ! Et pourquoi demain matin ?

-Tu ne croyais pas que tu allais y échapper , moi aussi j'ai des amis à convaincre et ils vont être difficiles , imagine des Serpentards ! Demain matin sera très bien, on prendra notre petit déjeuner avec eux après tu dois aller travailler moi aussi et demain soir c'est l'annonce officielle !

-Est ce pour me rassurer que tu me dis tout ça ? Parce que ça ne marche pas !

-Hermione, il faut y aller !

Hermione et Drago transplanèrent et arrivèrent devant le Terrier. Hermione fut étonné du geste de Drago il passa son bras autour de sa taille et fit apparaître un bouquet de fleurs pour Ginny.

-Ne soit pas étonné je suis un Malefoy quand même je sais me tenir !

et là comble de l'étonnement il lui fit un clin d'œil !

Hermione n'en revenait pas non mais Drago Malefoy un clin d'œil il faut de l'humour, de la bonne humeur pour cela et Drago est fier, arrogant, coincé

-Hermione tu penses à voix haute !

-Oh pardon !

-Donc plus de clin d'œil pour éviter de te voir toute retournée ?

-Si Drago, j'aime le Drago qui se lâche un peu !

-On y va ?

-C'est partie !

Drago et Hermione entrèrent dans la maison. Tout le monde était dans la salle à manger, il y avait toute la famille Weasley , Harry qui avait épousé Ginny, Lavande accompagné Ron , Néville et Luna était là également. Ça parlait fort jusqu'à l'arrivée remarquée d'Hermione.

Le silence se fit, c'est Mme Weasley qui vint les accueillir :

-Bon soir ma chérie comment vas tu euh tu es accompagnée ?

Drago pensa non non elle est toute seule ! Je suis le nouveau sac à la main à la mode !

-Bonsoir Hermione .Harry venait de s'approcher : tu nous expliques ?

-Eh bien…Hermione semblait vouloir s'enfoncer dans le sol.

-Potter ça paraît pourtant clair non ? Hermione et moi sommes ensembles !

La bombe était jetée…

Dans le prochain chapitre la suite de la soirée, les réactions et question mystère :Hermione reprendra t-elle ses esprits et la parole ou fera t-elle la carpe toute la soirée ?


End file.
